Something About Her
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: It's something in the way she's looking back at him, her forehead wrinkled as her eyebrows angle downward in a glare. [pointless, goofy, short, Edo Gruvia fic.]


**_With this brief pointless thing of Edo Gruvia that I rushed way too much, I welcome MomoCicerone to the world of RP twitter. May she finally understand the reason why I'm taking forever on her requests. _**

* * *

He can't help but to smile widely down at her, his eyes glittering with deep interest and absolute awe at her stunning appearance. She doesn't even have to try to make herself look so gorgeous; that's just her, and it drives him crazy to know that – even more so because she's _his_.

It's remarkable, really; as clever as she is, she doesn't realize what she does to him, and he isn't quite sure himself. It's something in the way she's looking back at him, her forehead wrinkled as her eyebrows angle downward in a glare; those brilliant eyes of hers fix him with an intense stare that always manages to get his heart racing, even if it threatens death. Even better, sometimes she'll look a little embarrassed, her cheeks taking on a rosy tinge, and her voice – God, her voice.

_"__I_ _will kill you, Gray!"_

Oh, yeah.

He brings his gloved hands up to his mouth, eyes twinkling as he continues to stare at the blue-haired beauty, unable to bring himself to look away. Her tone of voice is no different from usual, a menacing growl that could startle anyone except for Gray himself – and it's strange, because he's the one who gets the bulk of her hatred, the one who's supposed to be frightened off.

"_Don't just stare at Juvia! Answer her!"_

"Okay." Gray sucks in a deep breath of air and lets it out in a heavy sigh, as though he's trying to keep himself from unintentionally irritating her with loud compliments – though she's already plenty irritated just by his ogling, and the fact that this was his _damn idea in the first place_. "Wait – answer what, exactly?"

Juvia squints, pressing her lips into a thin line before she whirls around to face away from him, her curls bouncing around her shoulders with the movement. She has to force herself not to snap at him _again _for getting such an eyeful. "Juvia is taking this off, now."

"Please do." He bristles when she halts in her tracks, and before she can even cast him a glance over her shoulder, he corrects himself. "Ah – I mean…please don't, Juvia-chan." She takes another step, deciding to let him off the hook for the slip – really, she's just that nice – but freezes again when he tacks on a quick, "You're really cute like that."

"I am not," she insists, hastily making her way out of his sight, disappearing into the closet – and what does she care that it's far too small for her to be comfortable in? She just wants to have a moment to herself so that he can't see the embarrassment threatening to color her cheeks.

Gray doesn't argue, huffing loudly as he plops onto the corner of the bed. He readjusts his scarf for the soft fabric to cover his mouth, listening to Juvia's shuffling in the closet as she fixes her clothes.

"If you ever get cold, Juvia-chan, you can wear one."

"No, thank you," the blunette answers curtly, and she steps from the closet with the coat she'd been wearing in hand; it's a brilliant blue with golden seams, a perfect match, one he'd only gotten because he thought she'd like it on him – after all, it resembles her favorite shirt, in a way. She throws it at him, smacking him in the face as he turns in her direction to greet her.

"But – " Gray tosses the coat onto the bed to meet Juvia with an expression that almost seems pained. He recalls the sight of her from only moments ago, the oversized coat hanging just past her waist and slipping from her shoulders – but the color matched her hair so perfectly and brought out the shade of her eyes. "It looks wonderful on you!"

"I know." How very humble of her. She scoffs, and when she speaks, she wrinkles her nose for emphasis. "But do you realize how strongly that thing smells? Of you?"

"A good smell, I hope."

"Not at all," she lies. In reality, he has this strangely appealing smell to her, but she'll sooner die than admit that to his face – okay, maybe that's a little harsh, but it's mostly true. She straightens up, folding her arms across her chest as he perks up and opens his mouth to say something to her, and she cuts him off quickly, as though reading his mind – and really, it's not that hard to do. "Juvia isn't trying on anymore of your coats."

"But I've got one that's big enough for two!"

* * *

**_Totally pointless and kinda crappy but whatever._**

**_(:Mizune_**


End file.
